


Holiday Romance

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year after the 'Fall' and Molly decides she needs to get away for some 'fun in the sun'. I wonder who she'll bump into whilst she's there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my new story. This is just going to be fluffy Sherlolly all the way. Sherlock may be a little OOC but this is a Holiday Romance so there wasn't a lot of time to develop feelings etc.
> 
> Disclaimer - I own the idea but nothing else. I am forever grateful to Steven Moffatt and Mark Gatiss for reinventing Sherlock and can't wait for the next batch. Hope you enjoy it.

It had been almost a year since Sherlock had fallen to his 'death' outside Bart's hospital. Molly still found herself looking up at the roof each time she arrived for work.

Of course she was one of the very, very few who knew he was still alive....at least she hoped he was still alive. He'd stayed at her flat for three days following the 'fall' before one of Mycroft's cars had been sent to collect him. 

He'd kissed her on the cheek as he was leaving and said that he hoped it wouldn't be too long until he could return but since then she'd heard nothing. She hoped Mycroft would tell her if anything serious happened but she wasn't sure he would and she had no way of contacting either of them herself.

She shook her head willing herself to not think of the possible negative outcomes. Instead she looked back at her computer screen at all the hotels listed before her. A holiday, that was what she needed right now and if that meant she had to go by herself to get one then so be it.

She had asked a couple of her friends whether they'd be up for joining her but between no money and no holiday days left there had been no takers. She'd initially shelved the idea, never having travelled abroad alone, but as the anniversary of 'his' death approached she'd started looking at deals on line. She just didn't want to be here when all the newspapers dug it up again, didn't want the guilt of looking into John's eyes again knowing she was lying to him.

Eventually she had plumped for a week in a four star hotel in Tunisia. She'd never travelled there before but the hotels and swimming pools looked amazing plus the weather was still hot even though it was definitely autumnal in the UK. It hadn't been a great summer and she was desperate to feel the sun on her face before winter came round.

The next week or so was a whirl of shopping for swim wear and summer dresses, she managed to snag a few bargains in the sales. She also put in a few extra hours at work wrapping up her paperwork and case load as much as possible so she didn't feel too guilty about her time off. 

In the end she did call in to see John, in his new flat, before she left. He'd moved out of Baker Street soon after Sherlock's death. He just hadn't been able to face seeing all Sherlock's things scattered about the flat and could face even less packing it all up. 

He'd greeted her with a kiss, his new moustache itchy against her face. He still looked gaunt and sad even as he tried to smile. Her heart clenched once more at the deception she was forced to continue.

As they drank tea together she told him about the holiday and her wanting to get away before the anniversary and he wished her well for her trip telling her he understood her reasons. 

'Maybe you should consider going away yourself, even if it's just for the weekend?' She'd said.

He'd just smiled noncommittally and replied 'maybe, Molls, maybe.'

Finally she'd said her goodbyes, almost relieved to be able to leave his grief behind and then she felt guilty all over again for her lies.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Two days later she boarded a cheap charter flight bound for Monastir International Airport, Tunisia. As the plane took off she smiled to herself, starting to feel some of the weight of the last 12 months leave her shoulders. She was going to have some fun, let her hair down and maybe even have a holiday romance. She giggled to herself, as if that was likely, she'd never indulged in one night stands so she wasn't sure she could be that care free....but never say never after all it had been a while since she'd had a boyfriend, she was up for a bit of a hassle free relationship.

In the spirit of her new adventure she even enjoyed a couple of glasses of wine on the flight out before falling asleep during the in-flight movie.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

On arrival at the airport she followed the other holiday makers to the baggage carousel quickly locating her luggage before trailing after the holiday reps to a coach which would take them all to their respective hotels.

Hers was about half an hour from the airport and by the time she got there it was early evening. The room was fine, in a small apartment complex set apart from the main hotel, it was on the second floor with a balcony and views out over palm trees and greenery to the beach and sea beyond. 

She decided to make the most of her first evening and unpack fully the next day so she quickly changed into one of her dresses, matched it up with a cardigan in case it was a bit chilly later on and headed out to explore the complex.

She wandered through the grounds enjoying the warmth of the evening, listening to the sounds of distant music and chatter. There were three or four separate pools, tennis courts and a path down to the private beach. She decided to check out the beach another time, she was happy walking around the hotel grounds on her own but a bit nervous to be alone at night on the beach.

Eventually she made her way up to the main body of the hotel. She passed the bustling restaurant but didn't stop. She'd had quite a big meal on the plane and wasn't particularly hungry. She did however fancy a drink. Again there were a couple of bars. She decided on the smaller, quieter one. She'd brought her kindle with her, for company, and thought it would be quite nice to sit with a glass of wine, read her book and watch the world go by.

As she entered the bar she could see the barman on the other side dealing with some customers. She didn't take much notice of him other than he had a slim, athletic body and a very cute butt. She giggled as she made her way to one of the bar stools and spun around so she was facing the reception area which was across the foyer from the bar. Molly Hooper are you checking out hot guys now she thought to herself with a smirk.

A couple of minutes later a low, familiar voice asked, 'what can I get for you Miss?'

She spun around and looked straight into the blue/green eyes of Sherlock Holmes.


	2. 2

Molly's mouth dropped open in shock. 'Oh my God, Sherlock!' 

At the same time his eyes widened 'Molly!'

He recovered quicker than she did, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed their exchange. Luckily Molly had positioned herself away from other people so there had been no one close enough to hear.

'What are you doing here Molly?' He hissed, his voice lower and quieter than normal.

'Are you low on deductive powers at the moment....I'm on holiday what do you think I'm doing here!' She replied sarcastically, her shock from a few moments ago starting to abate.

'Are you alone?'

Molly blushed, a bit embarrassed at her spinster, friendless status, 'yes.'

'Good' he replied. 'Let me get you a drink and call me Will by the way.' 

He turned away not even needing to ask what she was drinking. Of course he would already know my favourite drink thought Molly to herself.

She watched him as he selected a glass and a bottle of wine before pouring out a large helping. He looked quite different to how he had when she had last seen him. The black trousers, white shirt and red waistcoat looked cheap and not his normal style but he wore them well. The biggest change was his tan. She hadn't seen him look anything but pale and white. If anyone had asked she would have sworn blind he couldn't tan but here he was with a golden tan that made his eyes stand out more. 

His hair was shorter than normal, lighter from the sun with hints of auburn, his curls only slightly in evidence on his forehead. He looked good, healthy and if anything hotter than he had looked before he left or was that just her libido talking.

Whatever, she was very surprised but very happy to see him and hoped they would have time for a proper chat.

It seemed that Sherlock had been having similar thoughts. He turned back to her with the wine and asked whether she could meet up with him after his shift finished at eleven. 'OK', she answered. 

'Great, meet me here about 11.20 it'll give me chance to change out of this hideous uniform.' He grimaced down at himself before moving on to serve some new arrivals to the bar.

Molly moved off to a nearby table where she tried in vain to read her book. Her eyes kept drifting back to the bar though, watching him moving about gracefully as he worked. She couldn't quite believe he was here. She felt like a character from Casablanca of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world she has to walk into mine. It seemed that Sherlock was just as fascinated with seeing her here because every so often their eyes would meet and they would smile happily at each other. 

She couldn't believe that by escaping his death in London she travelled all this way to see him alive here. 

She glanced at her watch and seeing as it was just before nine o'clock she decided to make her way back to her room and have a quick nap before coming back later and meeting Sherlock. She was feeling a little jet lagged and wanted to be alert for their chat.

She set her alarm for just before eleven to give herself enough time to freshen up before making her way back. 

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

As she put a little bit of make up on she felt butterflies in her stomach, almost as though she were going on a date. She hesitated as she reached for her lipstick and went instead for her lip gloss, she didn't want to set herself up for one of his disparaging comments.

By the time she got back to the bar he was sitting on one of the stools wearing jeans, t shirt and a brown leather jacket, very, very sexy but very un-Sherlock-like. He was chatting to one of the other bar staff and hadn't noticed her yet.

She took a deep breath and walked over. 'Hi Will,' she said hesitantly touching his arm.

'Ah, here she is, my gorgeous date for the night,' he turned and kissed her on the cheek, smiling. 'Shall we go then, I know a nice bar not too far from here that serves great cocktails.' He took her hand leading her away. 'See you later Phil, don't wait up' he joked to the barman. The other waiter laughed and waved them goodbye.

As they walked away he bent his head so his mouth was near her ear 'you are my new holiday conquest. The guys are quite impressed as I haven't bothered before. You'll offer me quite a good cover story, help me get in with them better.'

Molly shivered at his breath on her ear and neck, the feeling of his long fingers twined with hers. Oh she could get used to this far too quickly.

As they exited the hotel and made their way into the town Molly asked him how he came to be there.

'I arrived about a month ago and managed to pick up this job quite quickly. There is a group based locally that are part of Moriaty's drug and gun running network. The bar manager in the hotel is the UK link to the group but most of the others are locals. I need to find out who they are and who the manager reports into in the UK before Mycroft's people can close it down. You're arrival is perfect, I need to get in with the manager, Ian, and in order to do that I need to be more like 'one of the lads' he grimaced, 'as they're all into drinking and chasing girls I've not done very well so far. You can be the girl that I chase, I'm assuming given your previous predilection for me that that will be OK?'

'I..err..I suppose so.' Molly felt a bit embarrassed as well as baffled but if it meant she could spend some more time with him it was all good. 

The bar he had chosen was off down a back street. Being a Muslim country there weren't many places to go outside of the hotels as there wasn't a big drinking culture. 

They chose their drinks and got seats quite easily sitting side by side. Sherlock turned sidewise with his knee up on the seat so they could talk. 

'So...how is everything back in London?'

Molly knew immediately what he was trying to ask, 'John's OK, at least....he's missing you...I wish I could tell him.'

'No, not yet, he's not safe yet. We're making progress but there still much to do.'

'How are you Sherlock? How have you been?' Molly reached out putting her hand on his arm.

He pulled back slightly and rubbed his hand over his face, 'fine, I've been fine, why wouldn't I have?'

'Sherlock you've been away from home for months, I have no idea what you might have been through, the things you've seen. It's OK to not be alright.'

He looked at the concern in her eyes. He hadn't had anyone worry about him in months, apart from Mycroft and Mycroft didn't count.

'I...I miss it. London, John, Baker St, the noise, the smells. I miss the morgue, it's cold air and clean surfaces, I miss you bustling around in your ridiculous outfits,' he fingered the edges of her cherry covered cardigan smiling slightly, 'but there's no point being sentimental is there? It's not going to get me home quicker.'

'We miss you too. The morgue isn't the same without you sweeping in and stealing equipment when you think I'm not looking.'

They sat for a moment in silence. 

Before he could overthink what he was saying Sherlock blurted out, 'I really would like to spend time with you whilst you're here. Do you....would you like to go for a meal tomorrow evening? I finish at 9.00 and know a nice Italian just round the corner? Maybe you could tell me some more of the news from home.'

'I'd like that,' Molly smiled in return.

They were fairly quiet as they walked back to the hotel. Once again Sherlock had taken Molly's hand in his. She was almost afraid to say anything that might burst this comfortable bubble around them.

As they got closer they could hear noise coming down one of the paths around the pool. Sherlock must have recognised them because he let go of Molly's hand looping his arm around her shoulder instead pulling her in close to his side.

'Hey Will, how's your date going?' One of the guys shouted as they came into view.

'Be better without your input, mate.' Sherlock called back light-heartedly. 

'He kissed you yet....you'll have to let us know how he is in the sack....he's a dark horse this one.' They said to Molly.

She just blushed before laughing and calling back, 'I'll give him marks out of ten tomorrow if that helps.'

She could hear them laughing as they passed on their way leaving them alone again.

'Well played Miss Hooper' said Sherlock once they'd gone, 'now which is your apartment? I really ought to see you safely back.'

As they reached her door Molly suddenly felt nervous again. Why did this feel like a date? Was it just that they were both so far from home. It felt different somehow, the way they were acting round each other, less formal.

Sherlock was feeling just as confused. He had always been attracted to Molly (not that he had ever let a soul know) but had never thought about her in relationship terms before, but then he'd never really thought of anyone like that before. But right here, right now he felt as though he wanted to kiss her.

He cleared his throat as he looked down at her, 'maybe we ought to practice, if we're going to be in a relationship over the next week, would make sense don't you think?'

'Oh...err...yes...if you think so.' Molly chewed on her bottom lip nervously looking up at Sherlock whose face suddenly seemed very close. She closed her eyes and waited.

After a few seconds when nothing had happened she opened her eyes in confusion. Sherlock was frowning, his eyes distant, on seeing her eyes were open he seemed to come back to himself and kissing her lightly on the cheek he murmured a quick 'good night Molly' before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, our boy chickened out on the first kiss. Hope you’re enjoying it, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly had spent her first night on holiday tossing and turning and thinking about Sherlock. Typical she thought just bloody typical.

She arose late and enjoyed eating breakfast in the morning sunshine on one of the outside terraces by the restaurant. She hadn't planned any formal trips during the holiday so her days were her own to do what she pleased. 

Given that she hadn't seen any sun back in London for weeks she decided to just laze by one of the pools and read her book. 

She went back to her room and, feeling daring, she changed into one of the bikinis that she'd bought in the sales. She wasn't normally a bikini person but given she was on holiday alone where she'd thought no one would know her she'd decided to be a bit braver. It was quite skimpy but as she looked at herself in the mirror she admitted that she had a nice slim body even if it was a bit pale from all those hours hidden away in the morgue. Never mind, she thought, few mornings of sun bathing would give her some colour.

She collected up her sun cream, towel and kindle and made her way to the pools choosing the quietist one.

She spent an hour reading before feeling her eyes getting tired. She was conscious she shouldn't fall asleep, she didn't want to burn in the sun, but she lay dozing listening to the announcements on the hotel tannoy about tennis lessons and evening entertainment.

She was just contemplating rolling over again so she could get some sun on her back when she felt hands sliding under her shoulders and knees and before she could react she was being lifted off the sun lounger.

Her eyes snapped open and she could see Sherlock's face grinning happily. Before she could say anything there was a cheer from the other side of the pool and then they were airborne.

The water in the pool seemed freezing after lying in the hot sun. The shock of it took her breath away. She pushed her way back to the surface feeling Sherlock doing the same his arm round her waist bringing her up with him.

As she found her feet in the chest high water she was about to shout at him, getting as far as saying, 'bloody hell, Sher..' when he turned and kissed her full on the mouth his arms sliding across her bare skin pulling her against him. Distantly she heard another cheer from the side of the pool and some wolf whistles but all she could think about was Sherlock kissing her. She felt dizzy, feeling as though she were losing her balance. The water supporting her weight meant she lifted her legs to meet around his waist. It was as though the rest of the world were fading away and all there was was Sherlock his lips moving against hers, his skin sliding against hers. This was better than she had ever thought it would be.

It was only when one of the guys shouted 'Oy Hooper, get a room' that they broke apart both panting for breath.

'Yeah, we will, get lost alright, I'll catch up with you later,' shouted back Sherlock.

The four guys ambled off towards the side of the hotel laughing and giving a thumbs up to Sherlock and Molly in the pool.

Molly was still wrapped around Sherlock and not quite sure whether to be angry or embarrassed. It was only as she moved to stand back up by herself that she realised that Sherlock had had a physical reaction to her too. She blushed as she realised she must have been grinding herself against him, but then again it had been him that threw her in the pool and him that had kissed her.

'I...err..I'm sorry Molly, that was all their idea and I'm trying to get into the group. I was worried you were going to say my name as well hence the kiss.'

Molly was starting to feel awkward now, 'no that's...err..yes that's OK, I understand.' She wrinkled her nose all of a sudden remembering one of the shouts. 'How do they know my name?'

This time, unusually, it was Sherlock who blushed. Molly wasn't sure she'd ever seen him blush before. 'I don't know what you mean.'

'Yes, you do,' she insisted. 'One of them shouted 'Hooper get a room'. Why would they say that if they don't know my name?'

Sherlock, for some reason was not meeting her eye. He coughed nervously before saying in a rush, 'yes well, you see that's my name, Will Hooper, it seemed a good ordinary name. How was I to know I'd run into you whilst I was using it.' He scowled as though daring her to say anything.

Slowly a smile spread across Molly's face. He was so cute when he was defensive. She decided to take advantage. 'Oh Sherlock, that's so sweet. I didn't realise you cared so much.' She put her hand on his cheek.

He fairly exploded at her 'it is not sweet, I am never sweet. You more than anyone should know that.'

She giggled at his outrage which seemed to make him scowl even more but it hadn't escaped her notice that he didn't deny that he cared.

'Do you want to join me on the sun loungers for a bit? Or maybe we could get a drink from the pool bar?' Molly asked letting him off the hook somewhat.

Again Sherlock blushed, 'ah I...um...I think I need a swim first.' It took Molly a few seconds before she realised he couldn't get out of the pool given his current aroused state but then she burst out laughing all over again. 

'Fair enough, I'll race you to the other side then,' she called as she pushed herself off and started a fast crawl to the other end of the pool. It was only a few seconds later when Sherlock powered past her beating her by quite some margin.

They spent ten more minutes in the pool together swimming and chatting before Sherlock explained he had to leave to get ready for his next shift in the bar. 

She lay in the water at the edge of the pool and openly ogled at Sherlock as he pulled himself up out of the water. She wished she had the ability to hit a slow motion button as she watched him. She could see the water trickling down his back, dripping off his knee length shorts. 

To make matters worse he stood on the edge for a minute and pushed the wet hair back from his face, his shoulder muscles flexing. She bit her lip almost squirming in the water as desire pooled low in her belly, remembering the feel on his skin on hers when they were kissing. This holiday was turning out to be better than she'd ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I would love to see that sight. Sherlock that is not Molly squirming.


	4. Chapter 4

When Molly got back to her room after lunch there was a note from Sherlock pushed under the door.

**Change of plan, going to a party. Dress sexy. Meet same time/place. ******

She raised an eyebrow at the dress sexy comment but once again Molly was glad for the recent sales shopping. She had picked herself up a slinky black halter neck dress which fell to mid thigh, and brought a pair of black heels to go with it, just in case she'd fancied hitting any night clubs on holiday.

She spent the rest of the afternoon pottering round the local marina, admiring the boats and the view of the sea. She sat in one of the cafes sipping a coffee and reading a bit more of her book. The only blot on the holiday so far was seeing all the feral cats around the hotel and the port begging for scraps, even climbing down onto the rocks by the sea to try to catch the fish. She'd already found herself getting extra meat in the hotel buffet at lunch to feed them. 

She was tempted to go and sit in the bar again back at the hotel and watch Sherlock working but she wasn't sure that would be very healthy. She was starting to feel concerned for her own well being. All this close physical contact with Sherlock was exhilarating but it wasn't likely to last and the crash when it ended would be painful. On the whole though the positives were outweighing the negatives and she had promised herself a holiday romance after all.

She made her way back up to the hotel in the early evening passing the bar where Sherlock was working as she did. As ever her heart jumped a little as she saw him. He glanced her way and gave her a quick smile, one of his real ones that reached his eyes. She gave a little wave back before moving on and making her way to her room.

She indulged in a leisurely bath before she got ready for the party. She wondered where it was, hoping it wouldn't be too far given she would be wearing heels.

At ten past nine she made her way back up to the bar and ordered a drink whilst she waited for Sherlock to arrive.

The barman made small talk with whilst she waited, 'you with Will tonight?'

'Yes,' she replied, 'he's taking me to a party? Not too sure where though.'

'Oh right, that'll be the party Ian's throwing in the staff quarters round the side of the hotel. Should be good, they normally are. Hope you both have a good time. We were starting to think there was something wrong with Will, didn't seem interested in anyone, male or female, til you turned up. You must be pretty special to have caught his eye.'

Molly blushed not quite sure how to reply, at that moment Sherlock appeared behind her putting his arm round her shoulder. 'Oh she is very special and I'm am very lucky she likes me back,' he said kissing her briefly before sitting and ordering a drink himself.

After he'd got it they made their way to a quiet seat in the corner. Once again Sherlock sat besides her, tilting himself to face her with one arm on the seat behind her. 

He leant in close as though having a private lovers conversation. 'Sorry about tonight, hope you don't mind the change of plan. First time I've had an invite to one of Ian's parties. I think you're giving me street cred.' He moved her hair from her neck and bent in to kiss below her ear.

Molly shuddered at the sensation, 'wha..what are you doing?'

'Hmmm,' the hum against her neck sent shivers down her body, 'just looking the part of the dutiful boyfriend. Is it working?' He kissed her neck again working his way down as his other hand lightly stroking her knee and thigh.

'I..err..that might be working a bit too much.'

'I have to say, cataloging your responses to various stimuli is much more interesting than I had ever realised. I may have to try a few more. Hope you don't mind."

Molly gulped, thoughts of the party and anything other than Sherlock falling away from her mind.  
'No, I...don't...mind..at...all' she managed to whisper before he cupped her face and kissed her again. Unlike the brief welcoming kiss this was slow and languid. He tilted her face to deepen the kiss his tongue venturing into her mouth. It was when she felt his hand drop to her neck that she realised he was taking her pulse as they kissed.

She pushed him away feeling irritated. 

'What?' He asked sounding surprised, 'Were you not enjoying it? I thought you always wanted me to kiss you?'

'I did, I do but taking my pulse whilst you do it is a bit of a passion killer.' Molly felt confused and hurt, was this all just a game to him.

Sherlock's eyes flicked around the room. 'I apologise Molly. I promise not to take your pulse again. Now come on drink up, let's go.'

Molly sighed in exasperation with him but dutifully drank her drink before following him out of the bar.

The barman was right, the party was on site and so not too far away. Just the other side of the tennis courts behind some buildings which housed God knows what, generators or water pumps or something, were the staff accommodation blocks. They weren't as attractive as the rooms and apartments for guests but looked clean enough. One of the larger ground floor apartments had its doors flung open, music and people spilling out onto the grass in front. 

Sherlock towed Molly through the crowd, grabbing them both a drink from a makeshift bar in the corner. Sherlock spent some time chatting to some of his colleagues whilst Molly stood at his side sipping her drink and observing the party. It was too loud to hear what he was saying or join in at all. 

Just as she was starting to feel a bit bored and out of place he took her drink from her hand and gestured to the dance floor. She raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'you...dancing?'

He laughed and nodded pulling her forward as he moved backwards into the space where people were dancing. It was so not the kind of music she had ever expected to see Sherlock dance to. She could picture him waltzing or even maybe a tango but not dancing to rave music. But he did, he pulled her close to him with one arm and his eyes closed as he moved to the beat taking her along with him. 

The music, the heat, the alcohol all served up a heady mix as she swayed with Sherlock. His leg ended up between hers, his hand splayed on her lower back holding her close. She couldn't resist sliding her own hand up into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. When she tugged lightly his eyes opened and she saw him looking down at her with such an expression of lust that heat pooled between her legs where she was almost grinding herself on his thigh.

Almost immediately he bent and kissed her, his tongue in her mouth. She moaned at the sensation glad that the music drowned it out but feeling rather than hearing a reciprocal groan from Sherlock. 

As the music ended his grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the room leaning her against the wall in a darkened corner before resuming the kiss. His hands roamed up and down her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts as he did. Her own hands pushed up his t shirt and finding his bare skin slid across and up his back. 

She could feel him pressed up against her, felt his erection already straining against his jeans. She wanted nothing more than to feel it inside her to the extent that she brought one hand forward to grip him through the thick denim. 

He twitched in her palm pushing himself into her grasp. Molly was just glad it was so dark because it was like she was a teenager again making out in one of the local discos.

She wasn't sure what their actions would have led to if they hadn't been interrupted but one of the guys who had been laughing at Sherlock and Molly in the pool that morning came and shook Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock broke off from her turning his head angrily as he listened to the other guy shout something in his ear.

He turned back to Molly pressing his forehead to hers breathing heavily. 'Sorry, Ian's asked to see me. Can you wait for me out the front?' She nodded watching him leave before straightening her dress and making her way out.

She sat on one of the benches outside enjoying the cool air, listening to the sound of the party going on behind her. Her mind was still reeling from what had taken place inside. She was almost glad of the interruption worried about just how far they might have gone hidden away in the dark but still very much in public. Molly had never been one for public displays of affection like that but she had felt so turned on by Sherlock she was not sure she would have had the willpower to stop herself. God what were they doing here!

'Hey, shall we go? I'll walk you back.' Sherlock was stood behind her, a small brown package in his hand that he transferred to one of his pockets.

'OK'

As they walked he told her that Ian had asked him to take the package into the local town the next day. He was to deliver it to a particular stall in the Souk. 'This is good, shows he's starting to trust me. It's obviously drugs, cocaine if I'm not mistaken but at least I'll get a handle on who his contacts are here. Are you OK to come with me, it'll help my cover?' Molly agreed. 

As they arrived at her apartment Molly suddenly felt nervous. Should she invite him in or not? If he came in she knew what might happen but if he refused her she'd be gutted. In the end he took the decision out if her hands. 'Hope you don't mind me staying over, it'll look odd if I don't. I'm happy to sleep on the couch.'

'Oh, OK,' Molly didn't know whether to feel happy or sad at that news. 'You might want to reconsider the couch though it doesn't look particularly big.'

Sherlock eyed the small two seater as they walked in. 'I'll be OK, don't need much sleep anyway, I need to think through what I need to learn from tomorrow. You go to bed I'll be fine.'

OK thought Molly looks like there'll be no more fun tonight. She made her way through to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Molly, our boys blowing a bit hot and cold. Life with Sherlock is never straight forward is it?


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock lay on the settee in the dark listening to Molly's even breathing as she slept. He had to admit that she was right, the couch was incredibly uncomfortable. Maybe it wouldn't do any harm to share the bed. He slipped off his jacket and shoes and lay on the covers next to Molly. His hands steepling under his chin as he made his way into his mind palace.

He hadn't entirely told Molly the truth earlier. He didn't really need to think about tomorrow. He had spent months working on different strands of this case and knew exactly what he needed to find and how. He'd worked on the details endlessly until his brain was sick with boredom from thinking about it.

No, what he needed was time to think about what exactly he was doing with Molly. It had seemed like such a good idea when he'd seen her yesterday to use her as part of his cover story and that element was working perfectly.

What he hadn't expected was how much he was enjoying being physical with her. How much he needed it. It felt as though a dam was bursting inside him.

Of course he had known about her infatuation with him for years, had initially done his best to crush it without getting himself thrown out of Bart's. If he were honest he'd sometimes taken advantage of it to get himself access or equipment, a part of him liked having her at his beck and call. Yes in more recent times he had found himself enjoying her company, even physically reacting to her occasionally but he had never considered anything more. Relationships just weren't his 'thing', his body, his reactions, it was all just transport....wasn't it?

He'd known that by pretending to be in a relationship he'd have to touch her and kiss her but what he hadn't expected was just how much he'd enjoy it himself. Did that mean he had feelings for her? He frowned as he thought. Maybe she was just an embodiment of home, of London. He knew he missed that and seeing Molly yesterday had brought it all flooding into his mind. Maybe being close to her just felt like being close to home. 

Whatever it was he hadn't wanted to be intimate with anyone this much in years. Of course he'd indulged in his youth, wondering what all the fuss was about. It had been enjoyable he supposed, he'd deleted a lot of the experiences, but it hadn't been hard to give it up. The drugs certainly helped with that although, with hindsight, they maybe hadn't been the best decision of his life . 

Since rehab he'd stuck to cigarettes and nicotine patches and ignored everything else. Yes he'd had urges every so often but they could either be controlled with a cold shower or dealt with as quickly as possible using imagery downloaded on John's laptop and since all this episode with Moriarty he hadn't even thought about it.

But now, with Molly lying at the side of him the memory of her lips on his, her hands tugging his hair and touching his..... he wanted her, needed her in a way he had never felt before. He'd been alone for so long, maybe he deserved this, he couldn't see what harm it would do. She would only be here for one week and then they would go their separate ways. It could be months again before he saw her in London and he could worry about that then.

Decision made he removed his t shirt and jeans and slid under the covers. His arm wrapped around Molly's waist and he pulled her to him so her back was against his chest. He felt himself relax for the first time in months as sleep took over his mind.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly came too gradually seeing the early morning sun peeking through the curtains of the bedroom. She was about to move when she suddenly realised she wasn't alone in the bed. Someone was lying against her back with their hand wrapped around her waist. 

She knew when she had gone to bed the only other person in the apartment had been Sherlock but surely this wasn't him. She might have gone through a lot with him in the past 48 hours but cuddling? That wasn't one of his traits....was it?

As she was thinking he started to wake up himself. His hand splayed out on her stomach as he stretched pulling her against him more.

She was shocked to feel that he was hard, aroused and she had her bum pressed up against him. It sent lust spiralling through her body and she involuntarily pressed herself further back into him. He let out a low groan and she knew it was most definitely Sherlock in her bed.

She had had so many fantasies about this moment, had played out so many different ways that this would end, all of them being with hot, satisfying sex but now she was here, with that situation being a possibility she didn't know what to do or how to react.

In the end it was Sherlock who reacted, kissing the base of her neck where it met her shoulder his hands pushing up her t shirt until he reached her breasts.

Molly moaned, her brain still barely able to comprehend that this was real and not a dream. Her senses were firing off all over the place feeling his hand kneading her breast, his lips on her neck his erection rubbing against her bum. Eventually she couldn't take the teasing any more and turned in his arms pressing herself up against him, one leg hooking over his hip. 

They both looked at each other for a moment before they were kissing just as passionately as they had last night and Molly hoped beyond hope that this time there would be no interruption. Her hands were busy exploring his body, stroking his arms, his shoulders, his back before she bravely gripped his bum and pulled him harder against her.

He was still so slim and lean, being with him made her heart thump and her skin tingle. As she ground herself on him she could feel her orgasm rising. She gasped, pulling back from the kiss. He immediately kissed her neck his hand finding her breast again, thumb rolling over the nipple again and again.

'God...Sherlock...please I...oh...I need you...'

He broke off looking at her with eyes almost black with lust.

'Are you still on the pill?'

She rolled her eyes at him knowing what contraception she used but nodded. 

He pushed her onto her back and slid down to remove her pyjamas. As he made his way back up he kissed his way along her inner thigh making his way with his lips to her very centre. Molly couldn't believe this was happening, her hands threaded into his hair and her hips bucked against him. She was so close she knew it wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge. Slowly, so slowly he licked her, his tongue hard against her clit. He repeated again and again and again and she lost it. Tugging on his hair and moving against his mouth she came harder and longer than she could recall doing before. 

As she came down from her high Sherlock made his way back up her body before settling his hips on hers. He looked down on her still licking his lips from tasting her. It seemed so dirty and wrong seeing him like that, Molly could feel the desire starting to pool again already.

She reached down between their bodies and grasped him, watching his eyes close and his mouth open as she did. He gasped as she lightly fisted up and down before positioning him at her entrance.

He opened his eyes again and watched her as he slid himself inside. She knew he was probably cataloging everything somewhere in that amazing brain of his but all she could think about was how he felt inside her.

She gripped his shoulders and reacted as he started to move. Once again he leant down and kissed her, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. He seemed to know instinctively just how to move against her so that he hit all those points that turned her on. 

She could feel another orgasm starting to build and she moved her hands down his back pulling on his backside urging him to go faster, harder. And then it happened, she could feel her muscles contracting around him, could feel him starting to pulse inside her with his own orgasm. He thrust into her as he came pushing in as hard as he could his head against her neck groaning her name and muttering expletives.

Once their breathing had calmed down he moved to one side taking his weight off her but pulling her against his side not breaking his hold of her.

She closed her eyes breathing in his scent savouring the afterglow enjoying the feel of skin against skin.

Molly had never felt happier in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll leave Molly there enjoying her happiness because she's always deserved that for her loyalty to Sherlock. 
> 
>  
> 
> As ever let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly was where she had always wanted to be, wrapped up in Sherlock's arms basking in the afterglow of great sex, so why was she suddenly feeling so nervous.

She chewed on her lip wondering if she should say anything not wanting to break the moment and send him running away.

'Please stop doing that Molly.'

'Wh..what? Stop doing what.'

'You've started to tense up, you're biting your lip and you're worrying that I am regretting what we've done.'

Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'and are you? Regretting it I mean.'

Sherlock sighed, 'would I still be here if I was Molly? I decided we should have sex last night it was just a matter of timing as to when it would take place. I think you'll agree it was very satisfactory so I have no problem with us engaging in it again. Physically, however, I will need a few hours to recover so maybe I'll leave you to your breakfast in the hotel and we can meet up after lunch. I suggest 2pm in reception.'

'What..for sex?' Molly's mind was struggling to keep up, Sherlock was hard enough to follow in the first place but when she was giddy from sex and he spoke in his fast mode it was nigh on impossible.

'No Molly, do try to keep up. I need to go into Sousse to deliver the parcel for Ian. You agreed to come with me yesterday. Dress for comfort, just in case.'

'Just in case what?'

'God you're as bad as John with all these questions, I would have thought it was obvious.'

'Err not to me.'

Sherlock sighed again, 'in case we need to get away fast, it'll be far easier to run if you're not in heels.'

'Oh, OK.'

'Right, well I'll see you later.' Sherlock pulled away from her getting out of bed.

Molly suddenly felt brave and caught his arm before he stood up. 'Hey,' she said smiling up at him, 'haven't you forgotten something?'

He frowned looking around before looking down at her confusion across his face, 'no, I don't believe so.'

'A kiss,' said Molly, 'I want a kiss goodbye.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes but bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Molly deepened the kiss before taking advantage of him leaning over her to pull him off balance. He landed on top of her huffing in surprise.

'Mmmm,' she moaned slapping his butt, 'that's more like it.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes for a second time before getting off the bed and getting dressed. After a couple of minutes and without even looking her way he said, 'are you enjoying the view then Molly?'

Molly, who had most definitely been enjoying the view laughed, 'oh yes very much, I might just have to keep you.'

He smiled again before reminding her again about meeting him then he left.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly spent the rest of the morning in a daze. She kept having to pinch herself to check she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't quite believe that she had had sex with Sherlock. If she'd ever hoped that the reality might kill the fantasy she was wrong. She wanted him more than ever now she knew how good he was.

She wished she had someone she could tell. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, almost wanted to tell the waiters in the dining hall just to get it out of her. 

In the end she picked up a postcard from reception and filled it out for her friend Mary. 

Arrived OK. Weather is perfect. Have got myself a gorgeous holiday romance. Tell all when I see you. Love Molls xx

Granted she knew she wouldn't be able to tell Mary it was Sherlock but she could still share a lot of the rest. She gave the postcard to the receptionist to send off and spent the rest of the morning swimming and sunbathing.

At two o'clock dressed in Capri pants, t shirt and flats she returned to meet Sherlock. He was waiting outside with an old moped and a couple of old open face helmets. As she walked towards him he threw her one and said, 'hop on.'

'What, on that? Does it even go?' Molly looked at the rust bucket in disbelief. It must have been at least thirty years old.

'It runs just fine, come on, I don't want to be late getting there I have to be back for work by six. You have no idea how tedious all this working is.'

Molly laughed, 'I think I might have some idea, I do have a job as you well know. And whilst we're at it you're normally the one making me work late or come in on my days off.'

Molly tentatively got onto the moped behind Sherlock and then pondered how best to hold on. 

'For goodness sake Molly we have slept together I'm sure you can feel comfortable enough around me to put your arms round my waist.'

Molly blushed and looked around shocked to make sure no one had heard his outburst. There was just one other hotel guest nearby but they didn't appear to have heard.

She slid her arms around his slim waist and tightened her hold quickly as he started off. 

She quickly got used to the feel of the moped, in fact she was loving it a lot more than she thought she would. The sun was shining and the cool air as they sped along meant the temperature was just right. She was snugged up against Sherlock's back enjoying the feel of his muscles under her fingers. As they drove on she decided to push things a bit and she lifted his t shirt and slid her hands under to feel his bare skin. She felt him tense for a second in shock before he relaxed.

There was something about the wind on her face and the speed that made her feel young and free. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and didn't want the ride to end.

Sherlock's skin was warm under her fingers. She traced circles with one hand the other reaching up to brush over his chest lightly twisting in the small amount of hair growing there. She moved her fingers across his nipples. She enjoyed being able to touch him without him able to react. She giggled to herself wondering what to do next.

As she had a thought she bit her lip and wondered whether she could or even should. After all he was driving he ought to concentrate but once the thought entered her head she couldn't quite shake it.

In the end she succumbed and let her hands drift down so they were resting on his thighs. Again she moved her hands up and down, as far as she could reach. Then she let one hand slide in towards his crotch. She couldn't quite reach round but she could just feel him through his trousers. As she stroked him the bike swerved slightly as he reacted to her touch. He bent his head back quickly and grumbled 'Molly!'

Molly didn't stop instead she let her hand slide over again, squeezing him through the material of his cargo pants. 

This time he took one hand off the handle bars and tried to move her hand back to his waist. She let him but as soon as he let go she moved it back to his thighs giggling as she did. This time when she felt him he had started to get hard. She stroked him again, her hand sliding down his length. Once again he moved her hand. Molly laughed but stopped, they were starting to drive into the town now and she didn't want other people to see what she was doing.

When they pulled up in the town square he twisted in his seat as he took his helmet off, 'very funny Molly what was that for?'

Molly laughed at the indignant expression on his face and kissed his nose. 'I'm on holiday, just having some fun'. Somehow it seemed a lot easier for Molly to flirt with a tanned Will Hooper than it was a pale and forbidding Sherlock Holmes.

'Hmm', he replied his eyes narrowing, she could see his mind working, no doubt coming up with some retaliation. Molly suddenly felt a bit nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love me some fun in the sun about now! Hope your enjoying Molly with a playful streak and that Sherlock isn't too OOC. Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

The souk was an old walled market place set on one side of the town square modern and old shops alike surrounding it. It was built on the side of a hill so as Molly and Sherlock entered it all the small cobbled paths seemed to meander up hill.

Inside was hot and busy and noisy. Stall holders had small shops set inside open fronted brick buildings all calling out to Molly trying to get her attention some even touching her arm. There were a lot of leatherwork shops selling bags, shoes, belts, jackets. Molly wondered if Sherlock had picked up his battered leather jacket from here. She didn't have time to shop though. Sherlock had hold of her hand and was pulling her up the hill. He obviously knew exactly where he was going.

Molly wondered why no one seemed to be calling out to him, did she look more of a tourist? She supposed she did, her skin was still fairly pale and she was probably wearing an expression of amazement that told them she hadn't visited a souk before. She hoped they'd get more of a chance to browse once Sherlock had dropped of this package.

After about five minutes of heading up various twisting and turning passage ways Molly was completely lost. Sherlock hadn't said much, he looked quite stern now so she didn't like to ask too many questions. Eventually he slowed down and looked around quickly. He spotted a coat shop and told Molly to wait for him in there.

'Can't I come with you?' She asked not liking to be left alone.

'I'll come back for you as soon as I've finished. I don't want you knowing too much it might be dangerous. Just wait here, it shouldn't take too long.'

Molly turned into the shop to the delight of the local shop keeper. 'You english, you english?' He asked. Molly smiled and nodded. 'Come I show you good coats, good price for a pretty lady.' He gestured towards some jackets and Molly went over to look. They did have some very nice things, maybe she should get herself a leather jacket, it would be a bit of a different look for her but why not. 

She tried on two or three and was chatting about prices when she suddenly heard shouting outside. She ran to the entrance looking up the hill just in time to see Sherlock running full pelt past her. 

At the top of the path were two or three men who had just spotted Sherlock and shouted again before turning to run down the same path. 

It was a split second decision but Molly decided to step into the path to try and slow them down, they were still a couple of minutes away from her but they started gesturing at her to get out of the way. Suddenly she heard swearing behind her then a hand grabbed hers and pulled her round. 

Molly had never run so fast in her life. She could swear that for every stride she took she flew an extra metre from Sherlock's hold on her tugging her along. He started darting down different turns, sometimes uphill sometimes down. Molly thought her lungs were going to burst when they exited a side door to the souk and headed down a normal street. Sherlock dropped them to normal walking pace for a minute before turning into a department store heading through the many jewellery and make up stands before exiting into an empty stair well.

They stopped and Molly leant against the wall her hands on her knees breathing heavily. She wasn't sure she wasn't going to be sick from all the exertion. 

'For Gods Sake Molly, what the hell were you trying to do?'

She glanced up into his angry face and felt a sudden rage herself. 'What do you mean what was I doing? What were you doing? What on earth happened to make them chase you like that?'

'Ah...yes...well, I might have insulted them a bit.'

'A bit, they looked like they wanted to kill you!'

'Molly you're exaggerating. And you still haven't answered my question. You were perfectly safe in the shop, you should have stayed there and made your own way back to the hotel later. Why on earth did you decide to try to get in their way? They would have sent you flying. I have never seen anything so stupid, you're tiny!'

'I...I just didn't want them to hurt you. Is that so wrong?'

Molly had got her breath back by now and was stood glaring up at Sherlock, her hands in her hips. She looked so small and yet so fierce that he couldn't help breaking into laughter. 

He pulled her in for a hug, her body still rigid against his. 'You know Molly you're actually very attractive when you're mad.'

He felt her start to relax before tensing back up and hitting him on the chest. He looked down at her in surprise, 'what?'

'So I'm only attractive when I'm mad. Is that what your saying?'

'Oh no, you're attractive all the time,' he grinned.

With that he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. His hands tightened around her waist starting to push up her t shirt. After all her teasing earlier on the bike it didn't take long for him to start feeling turned on. 

Molly reacted immediately. The adrenaline from the chase still pumping through her system making her feel more aroused. His tongue was in her mouth dominating the kiss and Molly felt as though she would never get enough of Sherlock, never tire of kissing him and touching him. They'd had sex only a few hours before and yet she wanted him again just as badly and from the feel of it he felt exactly the same.

He broke off from the kiss resting his forehead against hers, breathing heavily once again. 'God Molly, sleeping with you was a mistake.'

Molly felt like he'd slapped her. She started to pull away wanting to ask him what he meant but he held her close.

'Don't be obtuse Molly. I just mean sleeping with you.....it's like the start of a new addiction. I want you, I want to taste you, touch you again and again and again. I should have realised that once would not be enough.'

He bent to kiss her again but before his lips met hers there was a bang at the side of them as someone opened the door to the stairs.

They sprang apart trying not to look too guilty, Molly pulling her t shirt back down hurriedly.

A shop worker bustled in carrying some garment bags and looked surprised to see them. 'Oh, can I help you? Are you lost?' He said first in French, then in English.

'No, we're fine', replied Sherlock grabbing Molly's hand and exiting the stairwell. They caught each other's eye as they made their way back through the store and broke into laughter again.

Sherlock glanced at his watch as they left the shop, 'shit, I'm going to be late for my shift. come on, let's go.'

They made their way back to the moped and much to Sherlock's discomfort Molly continued her game from earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly spent the evening without Sherlock in the larger hotel bar that provided entertainment. It was all fairly run of the mill; singers, dancers and vaguely amusing comedy sketches. It made her feel a bit less self-conscious about being in her own though to be in a crowd watching the show.

It also served to keep her mind off of Sherlock. She'd managed to frustrate herself as well as him earlier and she had no idea when she'd see him again. He'd rushed off as soon as they'd arrived back forgetting once again to give her any kind of kiss goodbye. Molly wasn't too bothered, this was Sherlock after all and she was still amazed that they were in any kind of relationship at all.

It was just past midnight when she got back to her apartment and she quickly changed for bed, the alcohol helping to send her to sleep. 

It must have been an hour or so later when Molly awoke with a start having heard a noise from inside her apartment. She held her breath listening. Yes, there was definitely movement. Molly's heart was thumping in her chest, her mouth dry, she felt like every nerve ending was electrified.

Slowly she reached out her hand to her bedside cabinet not too sure what she had that might prove useful as a weapon. As her hand closed over her alarm clock she heard more rustling and then the bed dipped beside her.

She moved as fast as she could springing up whilst bringing her arm round in an arc and hitting the intruder with the alarm clock as hard as she could.

'Ow, fuck Molly, it's me, shit that hurt.'

'Oh God,' Molly scrambled to turn on the light. 'Sherlock, what were you doing? I'm so sorry.'

Sherlock was kneeling naked on the bed, with a flagging erection, holding onto his shoulder.

'I would have thought it was bloody obvious what I was doing! I assumed you would be expecting me seeing as you spent the whole day engaging in foreplay.'

Molly was starting to get over the shock and the indignant look on Sherlock's face coupled with the sight of him naked on her bed made her start to giggle.

Sherlock, if anything, looked even more outraged. Molly pulled his hand away from his shoulder to inspect the damage, still stifling a few giggles. There was an angry red mark and he was going to have a good bruise in the morning but nothing more serious. 

She knelt up to match his height as best she could before leaning in to kiss the mark. She felt Sherlock hiss slightly at the touch. Her hands were on his waist helping her to keep her balance and she kissed a bit higher on his shoulder and then again and again until she reached the base of his neck, she sucked in the skin wanting to mark him.

She could feel him growing harder against her hip, his hands moving along her back.

She gestured with her hands for him to turn slightly and then she pushed him down onto the bed. 

He watched her as she looked down on his body, his cock twitching and bouncing as her gaze fell on it. Molly licked her lips and looked up at Sherlock. He looked almost nervous at what she might be about to do.

She put her hands on the bed either side of his waist and kissed his stomach. Again she looked up at Sherlock to see him on his elbows looking down at her.

Next she kissed his hip, biting the skin lightly, she heard him inhale sharply, his hips bucking up slightly towards her.

She swept her hair to one side and then turned her attention to his erection. Slowly, watching him watching her, she took hold of the base and slowly, so slowly slid her lips over him. He gasped, his eyes finally closing as she felt him pulsing in her mouth and getting even harder.

She used her tongue to swirl around the head before taking him a bit deeper. She heard his hands scrabble at the sheets and a groan rumbled through his body turning Molly on as it did. She loved that she had this much power over him.

She brought her head up along with her hand at the base before plunging down again, taking him deeper again. This time she felt his hands running through her hair. 'Oh God, Molly.' She loved hearing her name being said in such a desperate way. She repeated the move once, twice before he suddenly pulled away with a gasp one hand on her shoulder. 'God, Molly you have to stop...' He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut breathing deeply. 

She quickly stripped off her nightdress before she crawled her way up his body until she was level with his face. She bent to kiss him lightly on his lips. He opened his eyes and Molly noticed how dark and large his pupils were. Then his hand was on the back of her neck pulling her in for a long, deep kiss both of them moaning into it.

Molly's legs were either side of Sherlock's hips and she could feel his erection under her rubbing against her driving her mad with desire. She wanted him inside her now. She grasped him with her hand breaking the kiss as she did. Lifting herself up higher she positioned him before sliding down onto him. Again she watched his eyes shut saw the expressions flitting across his face as he fought to control his reactions. 

At this angle he seemed to hit her at just the right spots and she knew it wouldn't take much for her to orgasm. She started to move her hips sliding up and down on him. Her breasts bounced close to his face and he grasped one before his mouth moved to her nipple. 

The sensation of his mouth on her breast, his hand on her back and his cock deep inside her was too much for Molly. She came, feeling her muscles clench and unclench around him drawing his own orgasm from him with a deep groan. The ripples and aftershocks seemed to go on and on until Molly collapsed on top of him, her head on his shoulder. He hugged her to him, 'God, Molly, what have you done to me? Ten years of abstinence and control demolished in the space of 48 hours.'

'Mmmmm', Molly could barely speak, she was exhausted, the exertion of the day, the shock of thinking she had an intruder and the lateness of the hour all starting to catch up in her. 

Sherlock seemed to realise and eased her off him rolling her onto her side so that her back was against his chest. 'Go to sleep.....my Molly,' he whispered kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluff and smut all rolled in together.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly had vague recollections of hearing Sherlock getting up early and leaving. She remembered the feel of his lips as they pressed against her forehead, his freshly showered scent.

She herself woke much later, too late even for the breakfast service in the hotel. Instead she made do with an early lunch.

As she had made no plans with Sherlock and, in fact, had no way of contacting him she decided to go and check out the hotel beach.

Once again she braved wearing on of her new bikinis with a kaftan thrown over the top for modesty. She gathered her beach mat, towel, kindle and sun cream and headed off. 

It was only a quick walk through the grounds and then down a short path. As she got to the edge of the beach she stopped and took in the sight.

The sky was completely clear of clouds, the sun beating down on her skin. The sea was as calm as a mill pond and a deep inviting blue and last but not least the sand was fine and white. It was breathtaking and she could feel herself exhale. The beach was fairly quiet, the hotel had a small bar there complete with a few tables and chairs outside. She figured she'd have a swim first then maybe she could get herself a drink whilst she sun bathed and read her book.

There weren't too many other people around so there was plenty of room for her to spread out her mat between the bar area and the sea. She stripped off the kaftan and spent a few minutes applying her sun cream before leaning back on her elbows and drinking in the heat of the sun on her skin, she had missed this, it had been a fairly miserable summer in London weather-wise. She took a deep breath before releasing it, letting all the work tensions of the last few months just ebb away. This is the life she thought to herself. She just wished she'd booked two weeks away rather than the one, especially given the added bonus of sex with Sherlock thrown in. She still had to pinch herself that it was actually true.

After a few minutes she decided to take a plunge in the sea. It was cold at first but bit by bit she ventured in until she was deep enough to swim. She stayed in as long as she could knowing that once she got out she probably wouldn't want to come back in. It was lovely just bobbing about looking out to sea, feeling the sun warming her and the water.

Eventually she got out making her way up the beach squeezing the water out of her hair. She grabbed her hotel pass and made her way to the bar to order a drink.

As she got closer she saw who was on bar duty and shook her head not believing the coincidence.

'Are you really sure you should be out in that Molly? It's very small, not leaving much to the imagination?' Spat Sherlock.

Molly's mouth fell open in shock. 'I'm sorry, who are you, my dad? How dare you comment on what I'm wearing?'

'I'm always commenting on what you're wearing Molly. At least this outfit doesn't have cherries or cartoon dogs on it I suppose.'

'Anyhow, I thought I looked good in it.'

Sherlock's voice dropped an octave as he rumbled, 'oh believe me you do Molly. That's my whole point.' He leaned towards her so no one else could hear, 'do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now? I should be working, instead all I've done for the last twenty minutes is imagine fucking you senseless.'

Molly gulped. 'Oh.'

Sherlock continued, 'I'm supposed to collect up glasses and keep the tables clean but if I leave the safety of the bar everyone will be able to see my reaction to you, it's very inconvenient.'

Molly started to giggle, 'sorry. Good to know how much I affect you though, you were never much bothered when I was alone with you in the morgue.'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and Molly could have sworn he blushed, 'yes, well, that's not entirely true why do you think I spent so long behind a lab desk looking at a microscope or wearing a long coat even in summer.'

Molly's mouth fell open in shock, 'but you never said anything, never made a move, why not? You knew how I felt about you.'

Sherlock's lips flattened out into a line, 'I always felt the work was too important for distractions. The brain is what's important not the body, the body is just transport.'

'So, what's changed?' As soon as Molly asked the question she regretted it. She wasn't sure she actually wanted to know the answer. 'You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you did change your mind.' She picked up the drink that Sherlock had just poured her, 'must be getting back, lots of relaxing and sun bathing to do.'

Molly walked away trying to sway her hips as she did. She'd never been very good at seducing a man but Sherlock had boosted her confidence with his reaction to her.

She put her drink down before kneeling on all fours to flatten out the mat. As she did she looked over her shoulder at Sherlock and bit her lip. It was worth it. His eyes were like saucers and she saw him take a deep gulp before turning to serve another guest.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock didn't know what was happening to him. Molly had him all tied up in knots. He'd finished his shift at the beach bar and made his way back to his bedroom in the apartment he shared with three other staff. He'd contemplated joining Molly on the beach but needed to calm down a bit as well as give some thought to some of the leads he was working on for Mycroft.

He was due to travel to Douz the next day to satcom Mycroft and to date he had very little information. They had enough to shut down the local operation but before he did he wanted the name of Ian's contact in London. It was vital that they start to build a better picture of those at the centre of Moriarty's operation and this clue could be vital.

As for his feelings about Molly he'd been honest when he'd mentioned that she had always affected him. It had seemed like such a good idea to embark on the relationship here. Away from London nothing seemed as real, she gave him a connection back to his old life, reminded him why he was here doing what he was doing, he desperately wanted to get back to Baker St, to John and yes to Molly. Now he had tasted life with Molly he wasn't sure he could ever go back to that cold Spartan life he had led before. He wanted more, craved more and right now after watching Molly on the beach he craved her more than ever. He grew hard just thinking about it. He was going to need a cold shower before he left for his evening shift in the bar. 

In the end he decided to leave Molly a note asking her to join him later on. Maybe they could go back to the beach and he could make good on some of those images he had in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beach I mention today does actually exist. I still remember it from a holiday over ten years ago (showing my age) and it was beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly saw Sherlock's note when she went back to her apartment after her time on the beach. He was going to be in the reception bar 6.00 til 11.00 and hoped she would join him at some point.

She smiled happily to herself as she pottered around the apartment making herself a small snack for tea before grabbing a quick nap.

In the end she got to the bar about 10.00. She thought maybe she could watch Sherlock at work until his shift ended. He was always so watchable.

As she approached the bar and said hello to Sherlock one of the other patrons turned to face her. 

'Ah, so you must be Molly. I've heard a lot about you, it seems you've captured our Will's heart. Is that true?'

Molly giggled nervously and looked shyly between this new guy and Sherlock, 'oh I don't know about that.'

'Sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Ian, the bar manager for the hotel, Will's boss.' He held his hand out and Molly shook it. She had to acknowledge he was gorgeous. All black hair and stunning blue eyes, very Hollywood good looks. She had no doubt he had women falling at his feet.

'Are you waiting for Will's shift to finish?' Molly nodded. 'Why don't you join me for a drink whilst you’re waiting? Will tells me you're from London. I'd love to hear about my home town and what's going on there. It feels like it’s been so long since I was home.'

Molly ordered a drink and they went over to a nearby table to chat. She was assuming this was the Ian that Sherlock was so eager to get information from and she suddenly realised she might be able to help with that.

They chatted about various things, places in London they both knew, where he'd grown up, where Molly lived. 

Molly then mentioned that she worked at Bart's and noticed how Ian's eyes widened in recognition. 

'Were you there last year when those two guys killed themselves?' Ian asked trying to act nonchalantly.

Molly lowered her eyes and nodded her head, 'yes, I'd...um...I'd dated one of them. It was awful.'

'You'd dated Sherlock Homes?' Said Ian, the shock sounding in his voice.

'What...oh God, no. No, I'd dated Jim. Not for long, we only went on three dates but he was really sweet. I was shocked when everyone said he was this big criminal mastermind.'

'Jim? You mean James Moriarty?'

'Yes, oh...did you know him as well?'

'No, no I never did but my mate Tony, Tony Hicks did. He was really cut up when it happened. It must have been awful for you especially seeing as it happened where you work. Did you have any idea?' He put his hand over Molly's in sympathy.

'No, none at all.'

All of a sudden there was a crack and a shout coming from the bar. They both looked up in shock. It appeared that Sherlock had managed to smash a glass and cut his hand in the process.

Molly ended up cleaning him up and bandaging up the cut whilst Ian took over managing the bar until the relief bar steward turned up.

'How on earth did you manage to break the glass?' Molly asked as they walked away from the bar.

Sherlock looked suddenly furtive, 'I don't know these things happen. What were you discussing with Ian then, you both looked very cosy together?'

Molly glanced at Sherlock, a thought formulating in her mind. 'Sherlock Holmes, were you jealous?'

'No, don't be ridiculous, why on earth would I be jealous? You just seemed very close, that was all I was saying, I've seen the girls flocking round him, I just didn't expect such low behaviour from you.'

Molly wasn't sure whether to slap him or laugh. 'You were! You were jealous.' Another thought struck her, 'oh my God is that why you broke the glass?'

'No..I.. Molly Hooper you are infuriating!' He scowled at her as she laughed at his extreme reaction.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist I was just doing your job for you.'

'What job, what do you mean?'

'Well,' she said coyly. 'I thought you wanted a certain name from Ian and I just might have got it for you!'

Sherlock's eyes lit up, 'tell me...now.'

'Tony Hicks.'

'Molly Hooper you are fantastic!' Sherlock picked her up and swung her around. 'Tell me everything, don't leave any details out, no matter how insignificant, they might be important.'

So she did, she told him almost as close to word for word as she could whilst they made their way hand in hand down to the beach. When she'd finished she took a deep breath and then looked around seeing where they were. 'Oh, why are we down here?'

She glanced around, the beach was dark and empty with just the waves crashing and rippling for noise. Even the beach bar was closed up for the night so the only light came from the moon.

'We are here Molly so that I can live out my fantasies of this afternoon!' 'Oh....' was all that Molly could say. With that he led her around to the side of the bar where it was more secluded.

He bent down to kiss her before he swept her up in his arms and dumped her unceremoniously in the sand. His body covered hers as he bent in again to kiss her. The kiss was slow and passionate deepening gradually as they moved against each other. Her hands were on his back pulling at the shirt he had tucked into his trousers. She wanted to feel his skin and sighed when her hands touched his back.

Meanwhile Sherlock had managed to nudge her knees apart so he was lying between her legs, she could feel him pressing up against her and her knees came up either side of him instinctively. He rocked against her and she could feel her arousal starting to develop. 

He finally broke away from the kiss and instead kissed and licked his way down her neck. She looked up at the wide expanse of sky and realised they were considering having sex in public...on a beach...'oh God, Sherlock, we have to stop, this isn't right.'

'Screw what's right,' was his mumbled return. 'I spent all afternoon watching you, on this very beach, half naked. Do you have any idea how turned on I was?' He moved his hand down so it was pressing on Molly's clit. She twitched in shock pressing herself up into his hand to gain more friction. He moved the heel of his hand in slow circles as his fingers pushed her pants to one side before he slid two fingers into her. Molly had forgotten what her argument was, she just wanted more.

His other hand pushed the strap of her dress off her shoulder so he could pull the front of her dress down releasing her breast to his eager mouth. Molly could feel herself starting to unravel, 'no Sherlock, please, I need you in me.'

He didn't need any further encouragement; he withdrew his hand from her centre and rocked back on his heels dragging her knickers down her legs as he went before looking down at her. She looked at him in frustration her hands reaching for him. 

He shook his head at her, smirking. 'No Molly this isn't the fantasy that you gave me. You know what I want.'

She looked back at him confused for a minute before she blushed a deeper red than she had ever done before. Had she not been so frustrated she might have been too embarrassed to continue but she was desperate to feel him inside her. So she scrabbled onto her hands and knees in front of him before looking back at him over her shoulder biting her lip this time with nerves.

Slowly he slid his hands up her thighs pushing her dress up until she was exposed to him. She heard him groaning at the sight and she wriggled under his hands needing to feel him in her.

She sighed when she heard his zip and then she felt him pushing into her, taking his time letting her adjust to the sensation.

He paused once he was fully inside her, his hands gripping her hips tightly letting her move until she was comfortable with him. Then he slowly withdrew before pumping back into her.

Molly had rarely had sex in this position before and it had never felt this good. She opened her eyes briefly looking out at the sea rolling in towards them hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin.

She could feel her orgasm starting to rise, found herself rocking back to meet Sherlock and force him deeper. He leant over her and when his fingers pressed around her clit she came, crying out, trying but failing to not be too noisy. She felt Sherlock thrust in hard as he came, felt his groan along her spine where it touched his chest.

They stayed locked together for a few moments longer before he leant up kissing the back of her neck briefly before he withdrew.

He unlocked the bar toilets so she could sort herself out and when she came out she saw him sat in the sand looking out to sea, his arms looped around his knees.

'Oh my God, I can't believe we just did that.' Molly hissed as she collapsed at his side and joined him in looking out to sea. 'Anyone could have walked onto the beach and seen us.'

'Well that WAS half the fun of it, wouldn't you agree?' He smirked as he looked down at her before they both broke into laughter. In the end he put his arm around her pulling her into his side as they sat watching the waves endlessly crashing onto the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who were wondering I was picturing Ian Somerhalder when I was writing Ian. He was my long term crush until Benedict came on the scene and blew him out of the water. 
> 
> Not too much more of this story to go, I have to say it's only been a one week holiday but I've really struggled to come up with things for them to do (other than the obvious ;)).
> 
> Let me know if you're still enjoying it.


	11. Chapter 11

Molly was without Sherlock the next day. He'd explained that he needed to travel somewhere secretly so he could communicate with Mycroft and that he wouldn't be back at the hotel until the early hours of the morning.

In some ways it was relaxing having the day to herself to indulge in actual holiday activities. In the end she signed up for an afternoon trip up to Hammamet where once again she explored a Souk. It was smaller than the one she'd visited with Sherlock but there were the same stalls and businesses, lots of brass work and leather goods.

She wished she were brave enough to barter for one of the leather jackets but the salesmen were so full on it was off putting.

She picked up a few souvenirs for friends including a hip flask for John. She contemplated buying something for Sherlock but couldn't find anything that seemed just right. Anyway she figured he was probably having to travel really light so wouldn't want to be weighed down by sentimental trinkets.

In the evening she ate in the main hotel restaurant and even got chatting to a couple of other women who had gone there together as friends. It was fun having a couple of drinks and listening to their anecdotes. They'd seen her with Sherlock and recognised him from the bar so she got a bit of ribbing for her 'holiday fling'.

She wondered when she would see Sherlock again, she should have asked him what hours he was working Thursday but she hadn't thought of it at the time. She tried to squash down the bubble of nerves that told her that now Sherlock had completed his mission he might move on without ever returning.

She ended up back at her apartment by about 10pm and decided to have an early night, the late hours with Sherlock catching up with her some what.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

In the morning she woke to find Sherlock wrapped around her once more. She sighed in contentment and let a smile creep across her face. She was relieved he hadn't run out on her.

She had no idea what time he had snuck into her room but as he seemed sound asleep she crept out of bed without disturbing him.

She quickly showered and dressed before deciding to go and raid the hotel for a breakfast for the two of them.

She returned with coffees, croissants, bagels, jams and fruit which she laid out on the small table on the balcony.

She'd just started eating when she heard noises from the bedroom before Sherlock emerged wrapped in a sheet and grumpily made his way over to her.

'Do we have to have breakfast on the balcony?' He complained, 'it's too bright, the sky is too blue, it hurts my eyes.'

Molly laughed when she saw him almost pouting, 'yes we do, stop being a grump and come and sit down.'

He huffed but did as he was told drinking his coffee and ignoring the food.

'What time are you working today?' She asked deciding to continue to ignore his bad mood.

'I'm not, the case is finished so I don't need to spend anymore time pandering to spoilt tourists and following orders. I'm telling Ian later that I'm resigning and then packing up my things.

'Oh,' said Molly in a small voice. Her stomach had dropped, he was leaving. She had always known they would have to part when her holiday ended but she had hoped she would have until then with him.

'What's the matter with you all of a sudden?' Asked Sherlock narrowing his eyes and taking in her downcast expression. He paused, tilting his head and she knew him well enough to know she was being deduced. She fidgeted nervously under his gaze wondering, as always, what he could read about her.

All of a sudden he laughed, ' Don't worry, I'm not leaving Molly, at least not yet. I told Mycroft I need a couple of days holiday before I move on to the next job. When I spoke about picking up my things I meant bringing them here....so long as that's OK with you, though I know it will be.'

This time when Molly said 'oh' it was with a smile on her face and a lighter heart. He was staying purely to spend time with her.

She couldn't resist moving over to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

'Mmmmm now that's a breakfast I could get used to,' he mumbled with her lips still pressed against his. 'What do you fancy doing today then Dr Hooper, my moped is at your command?'

In the end they stole some more food from the hotel buffet, enough for a small picnic, and they headed off up the coast looking for a quiet beach to spend the day on.

Sherlock wasn't normally very good at relaxing but it had been months since he had had no work that he needed to do and even he could see the benefits of a couple of days of frivolity. 

They splashed each other in the sea, ate their picnic on the beach and Molly listened in awe as he told her some of the things he'd had to do over the last 12 months. She'd always worried about his safety and knew she would worry even more after hearing how many times he had been close to getting himself killed. 

It was late afternoon and they were once again lying together on the beach. Sherlock was applying sun cream to Molly's back but his movements had slowed down to more of a massage, his hands starting to roam to places that didn't really need sun cream. She moaned at the feeling of his hand inside her bikini top on her breast. His lips on her neck and his leg hitched over one of hers. 'God, Molly what are you doing to me? I have never needed sex as much as I have this week.'

She could feel his erection pressed up against her butt and she moved, squirming under him and pressing herself up to rub against him.

He glanced around the small cove just off the main road, knowing that where they were was too public, too unsafe for sex. There was only one option.

He stood up, pulling an unhappy Molly to her feet, 'come on' and he towed her down the beach toward the sea.

Thankfully the heat of the day meant that the water temperature was quite pleasant and did little to abate their growing ardour. Molly cottoned on quite fast and was as eager as he was to swim out a bit further. 

'Are we really going to do this?' She asked with a delightful blush across her cheeks. 'Mmhmm' was all the response she got as he lifted her in the water until she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling him rubbing himself against her. They kissed and Molly couldn't believe how sexy she felt. Couldn't believe she was contemplating not just outdoor sex but in broad daylight with cars passing only a few hundred yards away.

'Stop worrying Molly, no one can see anything,' he reached down moving her bikini bottoms to one side letting his thumb circle her clit before positioning himself and sliding into her.

They both seemed to exhale at the feeling. There was something about the sun and the holiday atmosphere that just made them both feel more aroused. They rocked against each other sometimes kissing sometimes giggling if they got a face full of water. It was leisurely rather than passionate and when they both came it made Molly feel tired and languid. She wished she could just collapse into bed and sleep.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

They made their way back to the beach flopping bonelessly onto their beach towels. 

Sherlock lay with his eyes shut, his fingers linked with Molly's, and felt more relaxed than he could remember feeling in years. He knew that he would have to leave soon, would have to embark on the next leg in his journey to destroy Moriarty's empire. Mycroft had told him flights would be arranged early Saturday morning to take him to Hong Kong. He was glad however that he had decided to stay on a while. He remembered back to the conversation with his brother.

'I'm sorry, you're doing what'

'I'm taking a break, 48 hours that's all I'm asking for, I've been working constantly since I left London. Is it so out of the realms of possibility that I need some down time?'

There was silence on the line for a moment. Sherlock could almost hear the cogs in Mycroft's brain turning. He closed his eyes waiting for the penny to drop.

'Who is it?'

'Who is who? You're talking in riddles Mycroft,' he replied trying to hold off the inevitable.

'There is someone or something making you want to stay in Tunisia, but not for much longer, someone on holiday then. You've obviously crossed paths with someone you know, someone you want to spend time with. That narrows things down considerably. It isn't John, Mrs Hudson or Lestrade, I'm keeping tabs on them. So I ask again, who is it?'

Sherlock felt a sudden burst of anger. 'You mean she's unprotected? You know what Molly Hooper did for me and yet you're not watching over her....'

'Ah, Doctor Hooper, of course, I never knew you cared Sherlock. Why yes here's her file, staying until Saturday I see. Fine be ready to leave 5.00am Saturday morning I'll arrange for a car to pick you up. Enjoy your break Sherlock.......oh and do make sure you use protection. We wouldn't want any extra complications at this stage.'

As Mycroft cut the call Sherlock realised he had been played. His brother had known all along that Molly was here. It was like being at school all over again, being outmanoeuvred by his big brother, having no secrets.

He turned his head and looked across at Molly lying next to him on the beach his Molly he thought to himself and smiled. He would do whatever he needed to do to come back to her. She had just given him the greatest incentive he needed to break the web and return to his home, his friends and his Molly.


	12. Chapter 12

When Molly came to the next morning she couldn't believe it was already Friday so much had happened on this holiday. 

It was late morning and Sherlock was still in her bed fast asleep. She gently turned over so she could watch him.

He looked so peaceful asleep, no sign of that burning energy and intelligence. His face seemed softer, younger. She wanted to trace the light dusting of freckles with her finger but she didn't want to wake him. In the end she could help nuzzling her nose against his shoulder her hand sliding over his flat stomach. 

As she did she felt heat pooling low in her belly. God she hadn't been this horny in years, she felt as though she could never get enough of him. Her heart skipped a little as she thought about going home the next day. She didn't want to leave him; she might never even see him again let alone be this close. He had made her no promises, there were no guarantees that they would be together like this should he ever be able to come back to London. 

Molly closed her eyes and sighed, no she wouldn't think about that now, she determined to make the most if the time that they had and not worry about what may or may not happen in the future. 

As she had been thinking her hand had been trailing across his stomach up to his chest and nipples and back down again. She felt a rumbling groan from Sherlock and his hips shifted slightly. 

She smiled to herself and let her hands slide down his thigh scratching the skin slightly with her fingertips as she made her way back up. Again he moaned but didn't seem to be awake. 

Molly ducked under the covers and kissed him lightly on his hip feeling him arch up again. Her nails scratched up the inside of his thigh this time pushing his legs apart slightly.

She cupped his balls rolling them round in her hand feeling him start to lengthen and grow hard. Her mouth slipped around him relishing the taste of him. As she licked and sucked she heard a gasp from Sherlock and knew he must have woken up. His hands wove themselves into her hair and she groaned as his own nails scraped her scalp. 

She moved herself so she could kneel up at the side of him leaning over so she could take him deeper. She had never given oral sex to the point of orgasm before but she desperately wanted to do so now. She wanted to taste Sherlock, to make him come and swallow him down, it felt almost primitive and she felt so turned on she wondered if she could come without any other stimulation. 

As if he knew what she were thinking Sherlock's hand slid between her legs, she jolted as his fingers rubbed against her clit and she moaned against his cock which in turn made him groan. It was like a virtuous circle. The more he stimulated her the deeper she took him until they both grew desperate. He tried to tell Molly that his orgasm was close, moaning her name and pulling lightly on her hair in warning but it just made her want him more. 

As he came in her mouth she bucked against his hand her own orgasm taking over as she swallowed his cum. 

When they had both finished Molly was almost too embarrassed to come out from the covers. She had never done anything like that in her life before. In the end he pulled her up to his level, lifted her chin with his finger and when she finally looked him in the eye he said, 'that was amazing' before kissing her.

They ended up tumbling into the shower together but it was too slippery to contemplate more sex. Instead they washed each other, Sherlock spent time washing and conditioning Molly's hair. He seemed fascinated by it. Running his fingers through it again and again. 

Once again they had a late breakfast on the balcony. Molly tried to keep cheerful but it was as though time had sped up, hours were passing when it should have been minutes. 

They stayed local to the hotel, making their way down to the marina. Molly was concours that she hadn't taken many photos so she busily photographed the hotel, the swimming pool, the boats and cats in the marina. She wanted to remember everything. 

She took one photo of Sherlock but he caught her hand just after gently removing the camera before deleting the photo. 'I'm sorry Molly, it's just too risky, if the wrong person were to see it...'

They both knew he meant John.

She was sorry for another reason though. It was starting to feel unreal, she worried that back in London this whole week would become more like a dream and that she would start to doubt that she had ever seen Sherlock at all. She wanted some tangible proof that they had been together, something she could hold onto to prove she hadn't imagined it.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

In the evening Sherlock finally took her for the Italian that he had promised her that first night. They were both quiet as they strolled down there hand in hand. Molly wondered what made Sherlock so quiet but was too nervous to ask.

During the meal Sherlock lightened the atmosphere by stroking Molly's thigh underneath the table. Each time she squirmed away from him his hand would find its way back, a little higher each time. When she berated him under her breath he reminded her that it was payback for the trips on the moped where she had teased him. 

She almost lost it when the waiter came over to take their order and his finger slipped beneath the elastic of her pants. Thankfully he either didn't notice or was too professional to say anything about her bright red face and the fact that she was squirming in her seat.

Sherlock took pity on her and stopped his assault once the garlic pizza arrived.

Once they had eaten and they were enjoying their final drink he turned serious. He took Molly's hand and looked her in the eye, 'Molly once again you have saved me. You have reminded me this week of who I am and why I am doing what I am doing. It is to get back to London, my home.'

He glanced away for a moment formulating his words before he continued, 'I can't make you any promises Molly, I want to and I wish I could but I don't know how much longer this will take and I know myself too well to make you any guarantees about my feelings when I do return. I don't want you potentially wasting your life waiting for me.' 

'However, I can promise you this and I trust that knowing me as well as you do you will understand the value of what I am to say. I will always carry the memory of these last few days with me, I will never delete them, any of them, as long as I live. I hope that shows you what this time has meant to me.'

Molly felt tears forming as she listened to Sherlock's speech. She bit her lip determined to hold them back. He wasn't saying anything she hadn't expected to hear and she did understand the value of him keeping these memories. This was a man who had deleted knowledge of the solar system, who didn't know the name of the British Prime Minister so as to have more space for 'important' things. 

'I understand Sherlock, I do. Let's just make the most of tonight.' with this she kissed him trying to savour the moment and imprint it in her own mind. Not for the first time she wished she had her own mind palace to store things in.

They made their way back up to the apartment and it was a fair few hours before either of them got any sleep.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

In the morning when Molly awoke Sherlock was gone. This time she was expecting it. It would have benefited neither of them to have to actually say their goodbyes. 

She scrunched her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. She needed to focus on packing up her belongings and being ready when the coach came to pick her up and take her back to the airport.

It was as she was packing that she found it, slung over the back of one of the chairs; Sherlock's brown leather coat. She picked it up bringing it up to her nose as she inhaled his scent closing her eyes as the memories of the last few days washed over her. She smiled to herself, he had known, of course he had known. He knew she needed something, something tangible but safe for her to have. 

She put the jacket on laughing as she had to roll the sleeves up three or four times before it would fit her. It was perfect.

**Epilogue**

It had been eight months since Molly had returned from her Tunisian holiday. She still looked up to the roof of Bart's when she arrived for work but nowadays she was more likely to smile at the memories than feel sad. 

She had just finished pulling a double shift and had made her way, exhausted, back to her flat. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep for a week.

As she unlocked the door and made her way in she picked up her post from the mat. She slung it onto the kitchen table ready to read when she awoke when a flash of colour caught her eye. 

It was a postcard. She frowned trying to think who was on holiday that might have sent it to her. She picked it up, it was of the Green Park Hotel in Gran Canaria. She turned it over. 

**Wish you were here. Will x**

Molly giggled, feeling full of energy all of a sudden. 

She went through to the front room and opened her laptop. Looks like it was time to book another holiday! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sherlock seems to have changed his mind from his thoughts in the previous chapter but I think he would doubt his own feelings back in London and wouldn't want to commit to Molly when he can't make any guarantees. Doesn't mean he doesn't want her to be 'his Molly' when he gets back. 
> 
> For those wondering, I doubt there will be a sequel. I really struggled at the end of this story to fill their time so not sure I have enough ideas to fill a week in Gran Canaria. I'll just leave it to your imaginations.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love to read your comments and reviews.


End file.
